Naruto and Funky Buddy
by Hikari72
Summary: What would happen if Naruto found something or someone not of this world?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters of in this story-- the author of Naruto does-- but I do own Funky Buddy! ☺

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

☺**Naruto's Funky Buddy☺**

Naruto, an orange ninja from Konoha, was walking down the side walk of the Hokage's building when he spotted a huge streak of light tint the entire sky, and fall down with an explosion following its arrival. "What's that?" he asked confused. He jumped as fast as he could, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. He passed by the following people:

Kakashi: "Naruto where are you—

Kiba: "Yo, Naruto—

Rock Lee: "Is that new train—

Naruto kept running, forgetting about the curious people asking him questions. But, little did he know that _all_ of them were following him. "I've got to find that weird light! Yah! Believe it!" He ran as fast as he could, waiting to find the strange light. Then he spotted something that didn't look like it was human. "Excuse me, mister green." _Maybe he's related to Bushy Brow._There was a strange figure in front of him, it was green and the body had three legs, and 3 hands, with two antennas. _But, then again I don't think that Rock Lee has 2 antennas, or an extra arm or leg. _The green figure turned around and stared at him.

"Bubble wacku, blur bla."

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"You can not speak language, must talk then English."

"I'm no English professor but I'm pretty sure that you mean—'Youcan't speak the language, then I must talk in English.' Get it right!"

The alien looked at him annoyed. "Can direct me to red building?"

"Oh, you mean 'Can_ you_ direct me to _the_ red building' and you could at least use 'please' after that if you don't mind, but sure you must be talking about the Hokage building. Grandma-Tsunade is probably trying to avoid work right now, but you could try to convince her to do something."

"Yes, must go to big blonde woman."

"Ok, come with me… Is it okay if I call you Funky Buddy? I'm just asking, you don't have to answer that."

"I uh…" _Must get an alias if going to do this, must blend in._"okay."

"YAY! So are you related to Bushy Brow or something?"

"Ah umm…" _must pretend._ "Yes."

"What were you doing in the sky?"

"I was…"_Little human ask many questions. _"I trying to fly in sky, working on project."

"Oh, really. So how are you related to Bushy Brow—cousin, uncle, third cousin, second cousin? What?"

"Umm…"_What is cousin? I need to work more on English vocabulary. Must guess. _"I'm…" _Which one better—third cousin or second cousin? Well two closer to one and second mean two, so…_"SECOND!" _Thinking is hard._

_This thing sure takes a while to think. _"I see, so you live in the village? I've never really seen you before."

_Guess, guess! _"Got back from trip."

"Oh, okay. Well, the village is right around this way."

_When get in village, must lose blonde human. _"Yes, lose."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Ah oops, nothing." _Must try not thinking out loud._

"Hey Naruto!"

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Naruto! EH!"

"Bushy Brows! What are you doing here?"

"Don't forget me!"

"Kiba! What are you all doing here?"

"Naruto, who is this… thing?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh yah him, this is Funky Buddy. I met him not to long ago. He's really nice and kind of weird… and he thinks a lot. He told me he's from the village, he's Bushy Brow's second cousin."

"My second cousin… I didn't know the handsome fist of Konoha has a second cousin? COOL!"

"So…_Funky Buddy_… where is Naruto taking you?" Kakashi asked.

"To big blonde lady." _This one look smart._

"Interesting, why are you going there?"

Everybody looks at Funky Buddy.

"I must destroy— _must not give away plan._ Err, I mean must convoy invitations for party."

"Ooo! What party?" Naruto asked with excitement.

_Blonde human will blow cover, must dispose him. _"Happy party."

"I've never heard about this 'Happy Party' before, what is it for?" asked Kakashi with interest.

"Me return to village."

"You mean '_My_ return to _the_ village.' Get it right!" Kakashi told him with a grin.

_No good humans keep correcting me. _"Yes." Spoke Funky Buddy annoyed.

"Well here we are!" Shouted Naruto.

"Wow. Big place." _Must look for red building, and big blonde lady. _

Kakashi, Rock Lee, and Kiba left.

"Hey! I want to show you the ramen shop! Come! Come!" shouted Naruto happily.

_But, must find red building first. _"I have to go red building first—

"Eating, won't take that long, come on!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh fine…"_Must DISPOSE blonde human. IMMEDIATELY!_

"Yes, two pork ramen bowls please!" Naruto said waving two fingers in the air.

_Think—how I get rid of blonde human. Zap, no. Vaporize, no. Melt, no. A simpler way be fine, but what?_

"Ok Funky Buddy, they're here!"

"This ramen?"

"You mean 'This _is_ ramen?' You have a lot work to get done on your vocabulary."

"Yes, shall start eating already?" Funky Buddy asked annoyed.

"You mean 'Yes, shall _we_ start eating already?' and of course dig in!" Naruto started to eat the giant noodles, like there was no tomorrow.

Funky Buddy took a couple of sips then started to taste the noodle. _This taste… its sa… salty… mmm… very salty… ah! SALTY! My skin melts with salt! My people allergic to salt like snail in human world! Can't be sure, must ask. _"Blonde human, this has salt?"

"You mean 'Blonde human, _does_ this _have_ salt?' Wait a minute! Why did you say 'Blonde human'? That's a weird nickname, I've never had that before, hmm it has one of those outer space types of ring to it, yah, I like it! BLONDE HUMAN!" Naruto sounded pleased.

"Please, JUST ANSWER QUESTION!" shouted Funky Buddy clutching his throat tightly.

"You mean 'Please, JUST ANSWER _THE_ QUESTION!' Gee, I don't want to have to keep correcting you okay."

Funky Buddy looked at him annoyed and mad at the same time. He fell to the ground while breathing heavily and clutching his throat tightly. His face started to turn red.

"I didn't know that you could do that to your face color, and mean seeing how your face is naturally green. Good Job!" Naruto said with thumbs up.

His face turned purple and started to shrink like a balloon without air. After about 2 seconds he began to look like a shrunken prune, and got smaller and smaller.

"Wow! That's so cool! You can shrink too. All this for the answer to if the ramen has salt or not. Well, you deserve an answer! IT HAS SALT! Now, keep going don't stop, that's so cool, you have to teach me how to do that some day." Naruto shouted clapping.

Everyone around them watched with amazement as Funky Buddy got smaller and smaller, to the size of a bug.

"Wow! That's a little too small, you don't have to go that small, I already know that you can do it. You don't have to prove your point, but okay!" Naruto shouted with amazement.

"Can't believe little blonde human killed me _this_ way. Nooooo!"

"You mean—'_I _can't believe _that_ little blonde human killed me _this_ way. Nooooo!' And I didn't kill you, what are you talking about?" Naruto bent down to see the last specs of Funky Buddy disappear.

"Naruto, you better be glad that you killed that alien, good job! Who knows what he could've done." Kakashi said staring down at the floor.

"Funky Buddy was an alien, no. What alien?"

"I'm talking alien from outer space alien. Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"I thought that he had a special disorder and that he was Bushy Brow's second cousin."

"Even Rock Lee's family is not that strange, although he didn't seem to notice that Funky Buddy was an alien."

"I know about the weird extra leg and arm and the antennas and the weird green color of his skin. But I thought that was just some birth mark or something."

"Birth mark? Sometimes I wonder how you ever passed The Academy. Do you have a brain?"

"FUNKY BUDDY! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Yah, I'm just going to leave, he'll be sulking all day."

After Kakashi left, Naruto looked into the sky. He saw hundreds of flashes of lights hit the ground in the forest.

"FUNKY BUDDY?" asked Naruto quietly. "Wait a minute, since Funky Buddy was an alien and he was a flash of light before I saw him, and I just saw hundreds of flashes of lights hit the ground, _do the math, ---do the math, come on this isn't that hard. _–(gasps)--**OH MY GOD!**"

☺**THE END☺**

** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this! ☺☺☺☺☺ **

**Please rate and review! ☺ **

**-Hikari72 **


End file.
